Tsumetai Yoru NC17
by MrsMcGinty
Summary: Tamai and Kyoya are college room mates. Tamaki gets to see a vulnerable side of Kyoya that no one else does.  NC17 version of the one posted on my other account, MataAshita13 .


When I entered the room, I noticed that the lights were out. I frowned. It was much too early for my roommate to have gone to bed. It was a weekend, after all. Not to mention, it was the weekend before finals. I paused, listening for a sign of his presence, and found none. I closed the door quietly, nonetheless, and kept the lights off. I laid my stuff down quietly by the door. That's when I noticed a soft glow coming from around the corner on his side of the room.

"I'm back," I announced quietly, in case he hadn't heard me enter. I didn't want to surprise him. He was easily irritated when he was studying. I slid off my shoes and made my way further into the room only to find that he was asleep.

My breath stilled as I took in this rare sight. I knew he should have been getting more sleep this week. It had finally taken its toll. His laptop was open, as it always was, and a spreadsheet for what looked like accounting was open, but the screen was dim, meaning he hadn't been asleep for long. One hand was still lightly poised above the keyboard, and a finger twitched, almost caressing the keys that were so frequently abused. He'd taken his glasses off, most likely to rub the bridge of his nose. His other arm was being used as a pillow, resting against the corner of the desk. His raven hair fell into his face, almost obscuring his eyes completely, but I could still see his eyelashes, long and dark, resting peacefully against his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and his breath fogged the lenses of his glasses which were sitting nearby, his fingers still gripping them lightly.

I held back a giggle. He looked so cute; completely different from his normal composed presence. I grabbed the blanket from his bed—he could yell at me for messing it up later—and lightly draped it over his shoulders. I gently pulled some hair from his eyes.

I paused only for a second before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss onto his temple. I kept my hand in his hair as he opened his eyes and focused on his hand. He sat up quietly and slipped his glasses back on after rubbing his eyes.

"Tamaki," he grumbled. I smiled.

"It's a cold night tonight," I said gently, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders from where it fell. He was back to staring at the computer screen and typing away furiously.

"Then turn the heating on," he countered. I slid my hands over his shoulders.

"I think you need to take a break," I persuaded. "You've been pushing yourself too hard."

"I just took a break," he said. "You saw." It sounded like an accusation. He didn't like people to see him vulnerable and I was the only one who had. Sometimes I still feel like he holds that against me.

"Your laptop didn't even have time to go dark," I reasoned. "That is not a break. You're so tense." I'd moved to rubbing his shoulders. I could feel the knots. He grunted when I hit a particularly hard spot. "See?" He sighed.

"You're not going to let me keep working, are you?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Absolutely not," I said. "You need a backrub!" I dug my fingers into his skin rather harshly. He hissed and flinched away from me.

"If I let you give me a back rub will you get off my back about overworking myself for the rest of the semester?" he asked.

"Deal," I said. "There's only one week of the semester left anyways." He rolled his eyes and saved his work before shrugging out of the blanket and standing.

"Go lock the door," he said. "I'm not in the mood for company." A.k.a. I'll bite people's heads off if I see them. I did as he said while he fixed his blanket, making his bed tidy.

"You're just going to mess it up again," I said. "Why do you even make it?" He looked at my bed in all its messiness.

"Because it's nice to have the room look presentable," he said and laid his glasses on his desk before moving over to my bed. "Since yours is a mess already," he said and laid down on his stomach. I hopped over.

"Arms down," I instructed, even though I knew he was already in the process of doing so. I hopped up onto the bed and took my place, sitting on the bed frame and resting my knees on either side of his head. I started using my weight to help knead out the knots. He made cute little noises as I'd work one out. He enjoyed my backrubs whether he wanted to admit to it or not.

I think I enjoyed them more than him, though. Just the fact that he let me touch him so intimately made my pulse quicken. When it got to the point where I couldn't reach his lower back, I moved and straddled him. I playfully landed squarely on his butt. He grunted and sent me a glare over his shoulder. I just smiled happily back at him and resumed my work.

It took me well over an hour, but I got all of the knots out of his back.

"Sit up," I said and scooted back. "Roll your shoulders back." He did and I felt for any more knots. "And forward." Nothing. "You're all good. Break's over," I added sadly. He reached over to his desk and grabbed his glasses.

"Tamaki," he said. I tore my eyes from my lap and looked at him.

"Hm?" He looked directly into my eyes and I felt a chill go down my spine. I swallowed quickly.

"Why do you do that?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do I do what?"

"Take care of me," he said. "Why do you see anything special about me?"

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"When we first met," he began, "I saw my life as planned out for me. I was the third son and there was nothing I could do to get my father's attention without betraying my brothers. I was given an impossible task. I had to paint the perfect picture on a canvas that had already been placed inside a magnificent frame. My happiness had nothing to do with it. To be honest, I hated you because I thought you would be heir to your family's company without having to even try and that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. And then every little thing you did seemed like its sole purpose was to drive me insane!" He paused. I let him continue. "And then you came to my house and I heard you play the piano. Honestly, I was in shock because you'd made me cry and that made me even more angry at you. For some reason, you knew exactly how to get on my last nerve….

"But I guess that's where you had to go to get to my heart."

My eyes widened, but I let him talk.

"I'd never been thinking of myself; of what I wanted or how I felt…. And then you just out and said it like it was the most obvious thing. And I got to thinking: What do I want? What should I want? And then you said I'd given up and that you didn't even want to be your father's successor. That made me angry because you had no idea that that was my life's wish and you were throwing it away. And I guess I didn't know it was my wish either. And I blew up at you." I remembered him throwing the table over and throwing me on the floor that day. "I just couldn't believe that someone could see through me. That was my specialty. I had to paint the perfect picture, but it was impossible to do it within the confines of that damned frame!... And then you made me see that I could do it if I tried. I'd given up hope before I had the chance to try." He pulled me into a hug. I gasped.

He'd never hugged me before.

"You taught me to paint outside of the frame," he whispered. "And I love you for that."

I held my breath as he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. All I could think to do was close my eyes and return the kiss. He hadn't needed to give that long explanation. I loved him already. I brought one of my hands up to his and the other to his hair.

The kiss wasn't gentle, by any means, but it wasn't rough either… just… passionate. I leaned back, dragging Kyoya with me. The feel of his weight on me was oddly exciting. It was when he started grinding his hips against mine that I snapped back to my senses. I pushed his face away gently.

"Kyoya," I panted. I'd forgotten why we stopped. "I…"

"What?" he asked, slightly impatient. The only thing that I could think to say was,

"If I'm 'Daddy,' does that mean I'm on top?" I asked with a smile.

"We can stop right now if you want," he threatened.

"No, thank you," I said quickly and allowed him to claim my lips again. My fingers gripped his hair again as I felt his fingers fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. We parted only to pull our shirts over our heads. He pulled me up so we were on our knees. I felt his hands on my hips, and couldn't hold back the moan when he ground his erection against mine. Kyoya chuckled.

"Like that?" he asked seductively, grinding again.

"Ngh, I think you know the answer to that perfectly well," I breathed and pushed him back, straddling his lap. He began unbuttoning my jeans as I crashed our lips together again. "Ah!" I cried out when his hand slipped past my boxers and grabbed my erection.

"Heh, someone's quite vocal," Kyoya commented.

"You would be too," I retaliated, slipping my own hand into his pants to feel him. He let out a loud breath and closed his eyes, hips thrusting into my hand. I smirked.

When Kyoya's eyes opened again, there was a glint of malicious intent and the next thing I knew, I was on my back again and my pants were being ripped off of my legs with my boxers and I felt a rush of cold air on my finally freed member. Kyoya discarded his own trousers as well, and came down on me hard so that our erections touched flesh to flesh.

I writhed beneath him in pleasure as he thoroughly attacked my neck with love bites and kisses. My hands roamed his body, feeling his slender muscles ripple on his back at my touch. His fingers somehow made their way to my ass and I gasped as he put one in.

"Ngh, no lube?" I complained. "It hurts."

"It's not like I plan for things like this to happen," he countered. "But I do have some lotion, if you think that would help."

"Please," I said. If that was only a finger, I didn't want to think about what it would have felt like if we didn't lubricate. He was back in a flash and already squeezing some lotion onto his hand. He spread my legs a little more and focused solely on preparing me. I don't know why this struck me as cute.

As Kyoya began to add a second finger, he got this evil smirk on his face. I barely had time to question his motives before he'd leant down and taken my entire erection into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, arching my back off the bed. "Ngh, that's one way to get someone's mind off the pain."

"My point exactly," he said before lowering himself again to run his tongue along the underside of my erection. I practically whimpered when he pulled away. I hadn't noticed he'd finished preparing and was moving on to lubing up his own neglected erection. "I stretched you pretty far, but this could still sting like hell."

"Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically, positioning my legs around his waist as he brought himself closer. He entered slowly—oh so slowly—and then didn't move once he was in all the way. It didn't really hurt anymore, but it was certainly uncomfortable. I had the feeling I wouldn't be able to shit properly for a few days.

"Oh, for God's sake, Kyoya, move!" I said finally. He smirked and did as I said. He'd been doing that on purpose. How could he have so much control even when we were in the throes of passion? I would never understand the man's control.

Once he'd settled on a pace, I locked my ankles together behind his hips. My hands gripped the headboard and I moaned loudly as he closed a hand around my member.

Kyoya gave a frustrated grunt after a few minutes. I wondered what was bugging him. He kept changing the angle of his thrusting. Then he hit something that felt deliciously pleasurable.

"AH! THERE!" I screamed, back arching again. One of my hands flew to his shoulder and my nails dug into his skin. I think I drew blood. He growled lightly.

"Well, I found it," he said more to himself than me. I didn't care what he'd found, as long as he kept finding it. Every time he hit this spot, it sent a jolt up my spine.

I knew I was close when my hearing got muddy. I couldn't distinguish any noises; whether it was breathing or the creaking bed or the light 'squish' sound coming from where we were joined; they all sounded the same and I felt like the room was spinning slowly.

"Kyoya, I—I—"

"Come on," he growled lowly into my ear. His voice rang true among the static. "Come for me… Daddy." For some reason, the nickname threw me over the edge. I shouted and came, getting semen all over his hand and both of our stomachs.

He kept drilling into me even after I'd started to calm down.

"Ah—ah—ah—" was forced out of my lungs with each thrust. My ears registered a low growl coming from Kyoya's throat. It got louder the longer he went on until…

He pulled out quickly and let his cum mix with mine between us. Once he was spent, he dropped down beside me on the bed.

"Well, that was pretty much the best experience of my life," I said.

"Mm," he agreed, eyes closed.

"Also one of the messiest," I noted, running a finger through a cooling puddle of semen. He chuckled once. "Let's take a shower!" I suggested. He groaned, looking like he was going to fall asleep right there on my bed. "Oh and Kyoya?"

"Mm?"

"I think you purr when you have sex."

He opened one eye to look at me.

"Only you would know," he said. "And only you will." I held back a gasp. Translated from Kyoya crypt, that means 'I'll love you forever.' I smiled lovingly and snuggled my body up close to his.

"I love you too."


End file.
